unmariofandomcom-20200214-history
Escaping from the Cupcake-ruled Future, Part 2
Escaping From the Cupcake-Ruled Future, Part 2 is an episode of The Super Evil Guy Super Show! Summary Evil Guy has taken a desperate gambit and attempted to travel back to the present. Unfortunately, he has brought a floating Cupcake Castle along with him. Script Scene 1 Evil Guy is in one of the many corridors in a floating, pink castle. FERNANDO, SHADOW KIRBY, and WALUIGI are running up to him. FERNANDO: Evil Guy! What just happened? SHADOW KIRBY: There was a bright flash of light, and... EVIL GUY: Calm down. I just decided to activate a time machine I found. Apparently, it vaporized somehow. WALUIGI: Well, if we traveled back in time let's get outta here and stop this mess from ever happening! EVIL GUY: And if we didn't? ALL: We're screwed. They all run along the corridor when they see rows upon rows of corpses hovering in suspended animation, their heads attached to large tubes which all converge into...the Master Emerald. EVIL GUY: Hey, that's the gem that materialized after I fought Hitario! SHADOW KIRBY: It must be what keeps the castle floating! It probably feeds on the energy of all these innocent people! EVIL GUY: This must be the work of New Mario and New Luigi. WALUIGI: I'm not so sure. Look! Waluigi points towards the two floating corpses closest to the Master Emerald, those of...New Mario and New Luigi themselves. EVIL GUY: So they're not even the biggest threat?! FERNANDO: What could it be? ???: How about...us? An army of sentient cupcakes appears behind our heroes. While everybody else screams in horror, Evil Guy, despite being the most afraid of them all, manages to formulate a plan. EVIL GUY: Shadow Kirby, I need you to take Waluigi out of this castle so you two can find that cupcake tree. The rest of us will hold them off for now. SHADOW KIRBY: Did you get all that, Waluigi? WALUIGI: Yes. You might as well take my true self. Waluigi opens a hatch in his chest, revealing himself to be an android. Out of the hatch rolls the thing that was controlling the android the entire time: a poisonous English muffin called a Waluigi. SHADOW KIRBY: Oh, so THAT'S the true Waluigi! Makes sense. Good luck, my friends. Shadow Kirby inhales the Waluigi and flies away. Meanwhile, the cupcakes are about to charge at our heroes when Evil Guy interrupts them with a question. EVIL GUY: Wait, so where did you come from? CUPCAKES: (In unison) We were created by New Mario in his lab. We then attacked the Floating Island to obtain the Master Emerald, but failed. However, unbeknownst to our enemies, we continued to live on the island in secret. We tapped into the powers of the Master Emerald to wipe out every living thing on the island and converted it into our castle. As you can see, we have amassed quite a hit list over the years. That's enough information for you. Now, everybody CHARGE! The cupcakes charge towards our heroes as the screen fades to black. Scene 2 Shadow Kirby flies through the sky, looking at what was once Toad Town. SHADOW KIRBY: Huh. So this must be when the whole town exploded. Suddenly, Shadow Kirby sees an army of stickmen below him, carrying the cupcake tree that started all the trouble. Shadow Kirby spits the Waluigi in his mouth at the tree, causing it to shrivel and die before his eyes. SHADOW KIRBY: Yesss! I did it! Shadow Kirby glances backwards at the castle, seeing that it has still not disappeared. SHADOW KIRBY: That's odd. The castle's creation must have been unrelated to the cupcake plantation! I'd better get over there! Shadow Kirby flies towards the castle as the screen fades to black. Scene 3 Inside the Cupcake Castle, Evil Guy and his friends are slowly but surely being overwhelmed by the army of cupcakes. EVIL GUY: Oh, no...is this truly how we will die? FERNANDO: Well, it sure looks like it. We won't last much longer. Suddenly, Pickle and Wario appear in the midst of the cupcake army. Pickle fries them all in a whirlwind of green fire, and Wario runs them over with his motorcycle. EVIL GUY: Woohoo! You're alive! PICKLE: You mean we were dead? FERNANDO: We saved you by traveling to the past after you died. WARIO: (Still driving around) Wah-ha-ha! Wheeeee! PICKLE: Well, if we're in the past, shouldn't there be past versions of ourselves? EVIL GUY: No, because we have essentially BECOME the past versions of ourselves. PICKLE: Huh? EVIL GUY: Time travel. It's complicated. Shadow Kirby flies in through the window. SHADOW KIRBY: Guys, what's going on? I destroyed the cupcake tree but this castle is still here! EVIL GUY: Turns out it wasn't made by the same cupcakes that came from the cupcake tree. FERNANDO: Even worse, I have the feeling that these aren't the only cupcakes in this castle. EVIL GUY: Well, let's go find them! The credits roll. Moral Beware of cupcakes. Trivia The previous episode, Escaping From the Cupcake-ruled Future, Part 1, was mistakenly identified as "Escaping From the Cupcake-Ruled Future" in the script.